Save me, Break me
by lickable-baka
Summary: Shigure must give up something very dear to him to keep his place in the Sohma family. Why is Akito insisting upon all of this?
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: Long time overdue for a new fanfic. Yes this is indeed AkitoXShigure…for now. Hehe. And there is some abuse in it and if that angers you lots and you want to leave a bad review in the end. Just don't read the fanfic! There may be some pretty hard core yaoi in future chapters and such; this is also placed before Akitos secret is out in the manga so… Akito is still **HIM**SELF. That and I don't own Fruits Basket. –Sigh-

The two men sat and Shigure watched as Akito watched the world go by. It was saddening; a man with so much power could just sit and watch as the world passed him by.

"Not to sound unappreciative for the time to spend here but, what was the reason you called me here Akito?" Dark hazel eyes watched as the light haired man shifted some.

"I want something Shigure." Raising an eyebrow, Shigure was about to open his mouth, thinking it was a grocery errand perhaps, but Akito continued.

"I want something very badly Shigure…but it pleasures me to know you will have to give it to me." Uneasy, frightened almost, Shigure watched as the man everyone feared stood, towering over him. "You like your place in the Sohma family, correct?" Shigure gave a nod and Akito went on. "You wouldn't want it to be taken away, leaving you on your own…would you?

"No…I wouldn't like that at all. What is it that you want Akito?" A sick smile fell on Akitos lips and only one simple word fell forth.

"You." Completely blown away, Shigure stared up before shifting uncomfortably.

"What do you mean…you want me?"

"I want you to belong to me! I want no other man or woman to touch you! I want you to be completely mine! I want your body, heart and soul to belong to me and only me!" Shigure had no idea what to say at first. Akitos demand scared him. It was a possessive passion that made the dogs stomach churn. He thought he would be sick.

"And if I say no?" That sickening grin remained on Akitos face, his reply so calm; one would think he was insane.

"I'll kill the girl and you to defend our secret." Shigure knew he had to keep calm to make any headway, but he also knew he was going to be sick.

"Why?"

"If you lose your spot in the Sohma family, what does it matter to you if we all go down as well?"

"And why Tohru?" Shigure could feel the tears threatening to fall just at the mention of her death.

"You're the only reason I keep her around, she makes you happy. I see the way your face lights up when she's around." Shigure could feel the blush rise in his cheeks as Akito spoke the truth. "So you agree with me Shigure? You will become mine?"

"Why me?" The dog was indeed curious. Everyone thought the man had affections for Yuki.

"You attract me dog. I won't admit this to many but you attract and arouse me." Akito waited for Shigures reply.

"If I say no, she'll die."

"That's right."

"If I agree, you guarantee her safety?"

"But of course my precious mutt." Shigure sighed.

"Will you stop hurting the rest of the Sohma family?" Akito hardly looked fazed and knelt in front of Shigure.

"If that's what you think I'm doing, then yes."

"I have no choice then." Grabbing Shigures hair, he tilted the mans head up and forced a kiss upon him.

"Good boy Shigure."

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: Well, It seems that I've gotten my act together and actually working on fan fiction. Well, once again. Don't own Fruits Basket, wish I did but don't. Enjoy the fanfic!

The days had passed and Tohru never saw Shigure around the house. Every time she would ask Kyo or Yuki they would just look away.

"I'm sorry Tohru, I just don't know." With wide tear filled eyes, she looked at Yuki, then over to Kyo.

"Could we look for him?" Yuki brought the now sobbing girl into a hug.

"I'm sorry Tohru, but if he hasn't come home, maybe he just doesn't want to be found." Kyo nodded.

"He's a dog, when he gets hungry he'll come home." Yuki sent a cold glare to the cat but he had to agree. Kyo left the two, grumbling his usual rant about the dog till he was away from them, till he had climbed all the way to the roof.

"You stupid dog! You're making her cry! Every night she makes a plate for you and every night she waits for you. JUST COME HOME SHIGURE!" Kyo felt something wet drop on his bare foot, then again and again. Putting a hand to his face, he realized that he…was crying to.

Sad eyes watched the last cherry blossoms fall.

"Only in their death are they truly beautiful." Shigure held out a hand and a petal fell into his palm.

'Is that so Shigure?" The mans back went rigid and his arms fell to his sides.

"Akito…" Keen ears listened to every step that was taken, the small cough, and the creak of the floor boards.

"No Shigure. I am not Akito."

"Hitori?" Hitori nodded, watching as tightly shut eyes open, hidden tears threatened to fall and a bit of relaxation came over the man. Reaching over, he wiped away a falling tear.

"Shigure. Why are you crying?"

"I don't know…"

"Don't cry my dear friend." Wiping his eyes on the yukata sleeve, Shigure looked up with an empty smile, the tears still threatening to fall. Kneeling in front of Shigure, Hitori wrapped his arms around the broken man, just as he would when they were children and held him close.

"Shigure, forgive me for what I'm about to do." Leaning down, he caught the younger mans lips with his own. Pulling away, Hitori noticed the others shoulders shake with sobs, his face hidden in Hitoris vest. It had been a long time since Shigure had been this upset.

"Hitori, you are a very dear friend to me. I couldn't have asked for a better friend." Hitori pulled the man to an arms length and looked as broken hazel eyes looked up through tears, the mans smile fake.

"What are you talking about?"

"Take care of the children while I'm gone." Hitori was confused, scared almost.

"Where are you going Shigure?" That sad smile graced his facial features once again.

"No where. I'm not going anywhere."

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: Wow, I can't believe I'm actually getting chapters up, updating updating! I'm so proud of myself. Enough of my babbling. Enjoy this fanfic?

No one had expected Hitoris visit but the news he brought was appreciated.

"So he's been staying at the household." Hitori nodded in response to Yukis question. Kyo watched form the doorway, he was about to walk away when a gentle hand rested on his shoulder.

"So that means he's safe Kyo-kun?" With a shrug Kyo wouldn't look back at who was obviously Tohru.

"Who cares, he's obviously abandoned us because he's found something better!" He felt the hand slip away and almost regretted saying that. "Tohru…"

"I'm…I'm glad that Shigure-sans happy now. He deserves to be happy."

"Slut…" Akito hissed the word ad Shigure winced and looked away. "I saw you kiss him."

"I haven't a clue what you're talking about." Shigure couldn't bring himself to look into Akitos angry glare.

"You kissed him!" Shigure felt a light blush rise on his cheeks as he remembered the careful kiss Hitori had given him. Lost in the memory, Shigure hadn't heard Akito cross the room. He swiftly backhanded the dog, knocking him to the floor. "Disgusting, I don't know why I let you live! You've always been trouble! I think theres only one reason I keep you around. "Shigure lay on the ground, forcing the tears not to fall.

"Don't say it…" With a sadistic grin, Akito knelt next to the dog.

"The only reason I keep you around is…"

"Please don't say it Akito…"

"Why shouldn't I? You should know why I keep a dirty mongrel like you around…" Shigure could feel his body tense up as Aktios hot breath tickled his ear, the cold hand slip into the folds of his yukata. "The only reason, I keep a filthy, dirty mutt like you around….Is because you're a good fuck, nothing more…nothing less." It was odd, but that simple comment broke Shigures soul. He tried to move away but with a flat palm, Akito kept him in place. "Ah ah ah…not so fast mutt. You know…with all your crying and struggling you've turned me on." Shigure tried to move away but sadly, it's not possible for a human to move through the floor.

"Please don't Akito…" His plea was ignored and Akito forced a kiss upon him.

"You taste just as good as the first time…"

**TBC **


	4. Chapter 4

Author Note: Thank You All for reading up here! Wow, I really didn't think that it would go this far. I thought 'oh I'm going to get bored of it'. But for some odd reason I'm not…I'm hoping for good reviews though. Don't hate me! This chapter was written while I was tired so for any tendency for repeats…I'm sorry. Enjoy the fic.

Hitori had been staying with the children for almost a week. Shigures words mulling in his mind, the aspect of him never coming home, his tears, his fears followed close by. What was going on with his dear Shigure. Out of frustration, he slammed his fist against the wall, growling.

"Damn it…" His eye trailed up and he looked at a picture frame. He picked up the picture and looked at it closely. It was of the three of them, Shigure, Yuki and Kyo. A vibrant, almost infections smile was on the dogs face. The memory of his tearstained complexion as he grasped Hitoris shirt arose and Hitori put the picture down and sighed.

"Shigure…I don't want you to cry anymore…but I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong…" Hearing the door open, he was aware that the kids were home and probably would want dinner soon. "Shigure…"

Day had turned to night. Shigure reached over and turned on the light. He heard a creek down the hall and whimpered, pulling the covers tight around him. In his haste though, he had knocked over the glass that had been on the small table beside his bed. Dull hazel eyes watched it shatter and almost flickered for a moment as he reached over to pick up a shard.

"I'm not lovely for Hitori anymore…" He proceeded to pick up the shards, shaking his head as he took them over to the garbage. "I can't think like that…ever." Going to drop the shards in the garbage, one sliced his palm, sticking to it almost. Shigures eyes widened and he just watched the sticky crimson run down his palm. Almost without thinking, he took the shard, running it across his wrist. Subconsciously almost, he lifted it to his throat and pushed it forward. "Maybe I'll be reincarnated." He began to choke a bit and fell forward. "What have …I…help…hel...p…" He fell forward and the bloody palm left a streak down the wall, his body collapsing with a thud.

"An accident!" Hitoris eyes widened as he listened to Akito on the other line, not an ounce of worry in the mans voice as he continued on.

"Yes, it seems our dear Shigure has had an accident, I suggest you come soon, he's not doing to well…"Slamming the phone down, Hitori grabbed his jacket, running past Tohru as she walked in the door.

"Hitori-san…" He cut her off as he rushed out, slipping on his jacket.

"Emergency at the Sohma household. I'll be back later…" Hitori sprinted down the street, the worst thoughts in his mind. _'I hope…'_

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

Author Note: One quick thing to say, well maybe two. Sorry for lack of updateingness. Work. Second, I still don't own fruits basket. !

Hitori stared at the still body, almost afraid to touch it.

"Akito…" The man didn't even bother to look at the doctor.

"This is how I found him and its how I intend to leave him. What use do I have for a dead dog." Watching the other move away and down the hall, Hitori knelt down, tears in his eyes as he touch the smooth cheek. It was then his eyes widened.

"Still warm!" The words came out as a rushed whisper and he moved to touch the uncut wrist. "A pulse, faint but its still there." Getting to his feet, Hitori rushed out of the room for supplies, fully intending on coming back.

The small room soon became more crowded then usually as the cat, the rat, the riceball and the dragon all crowded around the dog who (with help) had been moved back home. Haru made his prescense known as he leaned on the door frame, making a joke to lighten the mood.

"He's lighter then he looks." No one laughed.

"Hitori-san…Shii-san will be okay right?" Hitori couldn't look at the girl with the tear stained face as he changed a bandage on the dogs wrist.

"Of course." Hitori knew very well that Shigure had a chance of surviving, but that was only if he had the will to live.

'_Please Shigure…for me at the least.'_

"He loves me!" The words fell from a young Shigures mouth, hard eyes narrowed at Akito.

"I won't allow it." Shigure looked away, the damage was clear and he turned his back.

"Well…Fuck you Akito because I'm moving away from this damn family." He looked back just in time to be knocked to the gorund.

"Repeat that dog. Because I'll kill you! I have no problem ridding this family of you! You're nothing!" Akitos grips was firm on the boys neck.

It wasn't the first time a fight between the two had started, but it was the first time Hitoris gift was used on Shigure.

Hitori looked at the plae dog. His eye traveling to Tohru crying, the two boys awkwardly trying to cheer her up and then to Haru with his back to everything.

"I'm sorry Shigure, I never looked for your call for help." Words fell on deaf ears.

Hitori and Haru sat separated from the others and an odd question came for the ox.

"Was Shigure always so nice?" It took a moment of thought, but Hitori finally answered.

"No. He used to be a troublemaker. Much like your black side.

"Tell me Hitori-san. Tell me everyting."

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

Author Note: Thanks for the reviews my friends. I was expecting not so positive reviews but you're all so kind. Enjoy more of the fic!

"Shigure used to be just like your black side, always causing problems and fighting." With a heavy sigh of memory, Hitori took a sip of tea.

"Tell me."

Flashback

"Shigure…" Hitori walked closer to the growling boy as he looked down at his fallen opponent. "Why, why do you always fight like this?" Soft hands touch the newly forming bruise on the dogs' cheek.

"He started it! It was all his fault!" Hitori wrapped his arms around the young one and held him close. He may have been only a year or so older, he felt like a parent to Shigure.

"What did he say?" Shigure sniffed and felt the tears begin to fall.

"He said…he…I don't have to tell you." With a swift punch to the mans stomach, he pulled away and ran off. Hitori winced some but was used to the typical abuse.

"Shigure."

Harus eyes widened as he heard Hitori tell the story with ease.

"Shigure even used to hit you guys?" Hitori nodded and calmly took another sip of tea. "Why did he change so much then?" Haru leaned forward. "He's so nice now, he wouldn't hurt a fly." With a sad smile, the dragon put down his cup and stared at the ox for a moment.

"I…" A squeal from the other room caught their attention.

"HITORI-SAN! HARU-CHAN! COME HERE QUICK!" Getting up quick enough to knock over the glass, Hitori was there in an instant. He knelt next to the still dog, noticing his fingers twitch once, twice, three times.

"Shigure…Come on, wake up…wake up for us…wake up…" His voice turned into a whisper. "Wake up for me love, and I can take you away from all your pain. I'll take you away from everything that hurts you and I'll show you what love is…" He held the pale dogs' hands and felt the tears threaten to fall. "Please Shigure…" Silence seemed to hang in the air as each one silently begged. Hitoris eyes widened when he felt the others weakly close around his.

"A…Akito…"

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

Author Note: Wow its been awhile since I last wrote and updated. I've been working so much it just hasn't been easy to write with my time. But I hope you all enjoy the updates.

"Akito…" The hazel eyes opened only part way, still a bit cloudy. Hitori grasped the dogs hand tight and knelt beside his bed.

"Shigure…Shigure!" He tried to get through to the dog as those eyes were open for just a moment more. Soon enough they drifted closed and he was lost to the world of consciousness.

"Let him sleep. Maybe he'll die." All eyes turned to the door where the infamous Akito now stood. Hitoris eyes narrowed and he growled a bit. How could Akito be so bold…no…so cruel to even say something like that.

"How dare you…" Rising to his feet, his fist clenched, the doctor paced towards the man who caused his dear Shigure so much pain. "How COULD you…" That sickening sneer came from the man that claimed himself God, his slight form leaning against the door frame.

"What ever are you talking about Hitori…I haven't a clue."

"How DARE you even deny it! This is all your fault! It's YOU who caused him all this pain; it's YOU who made him do this!" Hitori raised his fist but simple words fell from Akitos mouth that stopped the dragon dead in his tracks.

"I would watch what you say Hitori. You may have him in your care now, but he does belong to me. He will _always _belong to me." Hitoris fist lowered.

"What are you talking about?"

"The dog and I made an agreement."

"An agreement?"

Flashback

The young Shigures hands shook horribly, Akito towering over him.

"Hitori told me you got into another fight! ANOTHER ONE! MUST YOU CONTIOUNOUSLY BRING SHAME TO THIS FAMILY! WHY? WHY CAN'T YOU BE A GOOD BOY LIKE EVERYONE ELSE!" Hitori stood by the door, listening to every word. It was funny almost, Akito wasn't much older then most of them, maybe by a handful of years yet he still struck fear in everyone.

"Leave me alone Akito! Why can't you just hurry up at die!" There was a pause and Hitoris winced as he heard skin meet skin. Again and again the sound echoed through the empty room. Empty all except for two boys. Akito grabbed the front of Shigures school uniform and brought him close to his face.

"You need to learn something and you need to learn it now. You're not a member of this family dog. You are a possession. And you will belong to me until you die. I will make you a simple deal and you will take it or suffer. You will forever belong to me, you will never love another, belong to another and I will let you simply walk away from this home." Shigure glowered but the hatred faded and he looked down.

"Yes…" It came out as a whisper. With a snarl, Akito dug his claw like nails into the boys' chest, growling the words into his ear.

"Louder…"

"Yes…" He spoke a bit louder and let out a pain filled whine as the nails dug in deeper, piercing the flesh.

"Louder!"

"YES!" Throwing the boy to the ground he just stared down at the crumpled boy, watching him try to conceal his sobs. "I fucking hate you Akito. I hate you!" With a swift kick to the boys' side, Akito stormed out and looked at Hitori.

"Deal with the wretch…" Hitori nodded, watching Akito walked away he knelt by the sobbing, bleeding boy and that's when he made the final decision.

"Shigure…I'm going to let you forget this all. Forget everything that man has ever done to you." Tear filled eyes looked up.

"H-h-how?" Without hesitation, Hitori kissed the boy. It was meant to be a distraction but it became more passionate and soon the boy fell limp. Hitori removed his hand from the boys' eyes and a sad smile crossed his features.

"Like that…"

End of Flashback

"But I…" Akito snickered a bit and pushed himself from the wall.

"The mutt was dumb enough to make it twice. Your little stunt back then made no difference now Hitori."

"You'll never touch him again Akito." The other laughed as he turned his back.

"So you think Hitori. He'll come back to me, just you watch."

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

Author Note: Moving along, yay yay yay. This fanfic I've been told isn't one of my better pieces but bleh, I'm writing this for a friend now seeing as I'm sure she's the only one that reads my mess so, heres to you Nii-chan. Enjoy!

Cloudy hazel eyes moved from one face to the other, as if trying to place them. Tohru smiled and touched his face gently.

"Shigure-san…it's good to see you awake again." He had opened his mouth to say something but then closed it and stayed quiet. He had gained a little bit of colour and tried to sit up, wincing when he bent his wrists. Tohru still smiled though it was obviously fake. Hitori looked at them and sighed.

"Would I be able to speak to Shigure on his own?" The room remained full of mingling people and Hitori sighed. "Now!" It had come out a bit more forceful then he would have liked, everyone moved without a care but when his eyes fell on Shigure, the man was petrified. Pulling one of the chairs closer, Hitori sat and looked at Shigure emotionlessly.

"Shigure…" He went to put a hand on the mans shoulder only to have him lean away.

"Don't touch me…please…" With a nod, Hitori sat back and folded his hands in his lap.

"I have a few questions I would like to ask you. Is that okay?" With a nod, Shigure looked down.

"Alright…Did…did you try to kill yourself?" Shigure kept his eyes away from Hitori. The room was filled with a pause and finally the dog looked into Hitoris eyes, his own filled with tears. "Shigure…I need you to answer me."

"Move Hitori…" The words were quiet, spoken quickly as Shigure moved to get up.

"Not till you answer me." The doctor stood, looking down upon the man that he had saved, that he saved because he was in love with.

"Please move Hitori!" Dark hazel eyes narrowed, sending a shiver down the dogs' spine.

"Why?" The hiss meant to be words came between the dragons' teeth as he stared down at the quivering dog.

"Please!" Hitori turned his back quickly, feeling the anger rise within his stomach, threatening to eat the last of his composure.

"WHY! You want to go back to Akito…don't you. You want me to move so you can go back to that torment. You really are stupid." Shigure felt the tears threaten again but this time he wasn't going to cry.

"Shut…shut up! I'm not stupid!" Hitori turned quickly, letting his hand connect with Shigures cheek.

"YOU ARE TOO! YOU ARE! YOU KEEP GOING BACK TO THAT SHIT! YOU IMBECILE!" He back handed the dog again earning a pained yelp. He only came back to reality when he felt something grab onto his wrist, a pair of arms around his waist.

"HITORI-SAN!" Tohrus cry made his body quiver and they all stared at him. Hatsuharu holding his arm, Kyo his waist and Yuki holding Tohru. "Why would you…" Hitori felt his body calm.

"Shigure…" He reached out to the whimpering man only to have him cower away. "Shig-"

"Don't touch me!" Hitori felt a sick feeling come over him and he pulled away, running towards the bathroom.

'_Why would…Shigure. I'm so sorry!'_

**TBC**


End file.
